The present invention relates to a toy drinking cup which simulates the appearance of a drinking container for use in the microgravity conditions of outer space, so children can emulate the astronauts drinking the beverages.
The drinking container being simulated by the structure of the present invention is described in co-pending Application Ser. No. 724,155, filed Apr. 17, 1985, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
As described in the above-referenced co-pending patent application, a special container construction is required to drink a pre-mix carbonated beverage in the microgravity conditions of outer space. While such a complex structure is not required on earth to drink a beverage of this type, a simulated structure could have great appeal as a toy for children so that they can emulate their astronaut heroes while drinking these beverages.